Un train qui s'en va dans la nuit
by Hamelina
Summary: Il l'aime ,il vit avec elle, elle est la femme de sa vie pourtant, ce soir il s'en va dans ce train qui l'emmène au loin ,par amour pour elle ...pour lui permettre de vivre la vie qu'elle mérite...sans lui ...


Voilà un petit OS que j'ai commis il y a quelque mois, Un pur Ron Mione comme beaucoup de mes textes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira , dites moi par une review si vous aimez ou pas, bizzz et bonne lecture (enfin j'espère….. lol)

* * *

Ma tête appuyée sur la fenêtre, vibre au rythme régulier des trépidations du train dans lequel je m'éloigne, et je regarde la pluie fine qui s'écrase en perle d'argent à l'extérieur de la vitre.

Le temps gris et maussade s'accorde avec mon humeur.

Je suis parti.  
Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Etait ce la bonne décision ?  
Oui je crois, la meilleure pour elle en tout cas. Pour moi …mais moi je ne compte pas.

Pourtant j'ai cru toucher du doigt le bonheur…pendant un moment ?  
En tout cas lui, m'a touché du doigt.  
J'ai tout eu, j'ai tout perdu volontairement…  
C'est le jeu, on ne garde pas forcément ce que l'on croit posséder.  
Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment appartenue, son corps oui, son cœur, elle le disait et moi je la croyais…je la crois toujours…mais …C'est ça malheureusement la vraie vie, il y a toujours un mais….  
Mais sa vie à elle, pouvait elle passer par moi ? Non sûrement pas !  
Elle ne supporterait pas une vie petite et médiocre, et c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente et brillante et …et…tellement de superlatifs pour elle.  
Je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger ça.  
Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille la ?...J'aurait pu me contenter d'une fille normale, qui aspire à une vie normale…Un boulot, une famille…

Mon rêve de bonheur à moi.

Avec elle, j'ai rêvé, j'ai cru tout ça possible…Après tous les événements…Elle a été si incroyablement efficace à ce moment là…  
Bref… après tout ça, lorsque je me suis rapproché d'elle…Je n'ai pas eu à l'attendre trop longtemps…Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait …depuis toujours.  
Maintenant, je pense que ce que nous avons vécu de difficile avait altéré son jugement. Elle était comme nous tous, elle avait besoin de réconfort, de tendresse…d'amour.  
Moi je pouvait lui donner tout ça et bien plus encore

Elle…c'est le rêve de toute ma vie…

J'ai passé tant d'années à l'espérer en secret…à l'observer à la dérobée…à me rapprocher pour tout, pour rien…un effleurement…un sourire… et ma journée en était transformée.  
Lorsqu'elle était plus distante, je me suis fait une force des disputes que j'instaurais avec une régularité de métronome.  
Le plus important était qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, de n'importe qu'elle façon, qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me parle… qu'on s'engueule n'avait finalement pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi… au moins elle était présente, vivante …là… avec moi…  
J'ai du souvent la blesser à cette époque et je ne m'en apercevais même pas …J'étais un jeune con…  
Nos relations houleuses m'ont comblé et frustré à la fois pendant toutes nos années d'école…J'avais conscience d'être important pour elle …mais un ami proche c'est un peu comme un frère, plus qu'autre chose…  
Moi c'est l'autre chose que je désirais.

Et puis il y a eu le grand chambardement, comme je me plais à le nommer…Un incroyable merdier à la vérité.

J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre ,j'ai tremblé de peur à chaque seconde,égoïstement je n'ai pensé qu'à elle, pas à ma famille,ni à nos amis…Je crois que c'étais mon instinct de survie qui parlait …je savais que si elle mourrait …alors moi aussi.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la protéger…Et Harry était ma couverture en quelque sorte…Elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle alors moi j'étais là…pour eux deux…dans la triste réalité juste pour elle. Je me détesterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour ça, mais dans les combats les plus dangereux, je me foutais complètement de ce qui allait arriver à Harry, je ne me rongeais de terreur que pour elle.

Ca, j'en ai pris des risques et pas des moindres .J'ai tué sans état d'âmes…des garçons qui n'étaient pas plus vieux que moi…

Et puis c'est arrivé…j'ai torturé de mes mains… un autre être humain.

J'ai torturé un Mangemort qui lui avait fait subir un doloris si puissant, qu'il la laissé sur le sol, dans un état cadavérique.  
Je n'étais pas avec elle lorsque c'est arrivé, je venais de me battre avec deux géants qui avaient attaqués Harry de façon sournoise et qui étaient si monstrueux qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance d'en venir à bout, tout les deux.  
Alors qu'Harry achevait le sien…Je me suis tourné vers elle et…  
Lorsque je l'ai vu allongée, le teint plus blanc qu'un linge… je n'ai plus été moi-même. J'étais un fauve prés à tout…  
Le mangemort a souffert devant moi, à cause de moi et j'en ai éprouvé une joie sauvage, j'avais besoin de me noyer dans le sang et la douleur pour la venger.  
J'ai vu dans les yeux de Harry lorsqu'il m'a rejoint, de l'incompréhension et de la peur.il n'a jamais je crois, même pour se défendre, atteint la féroce cruauté que j'ai déployé ce jour là …

Mais moi …c'était pour elle …

La colère qui me consumait ne pouvait s'exprimer que dans la violence.  
Il s'est jeté sur moi, m'a ceinturé, arraché ma baguette alors que la chose sanguinolente qui gisait à mes pieds expirait en exhalant un dernier soupir.

Je me débattais comme un diable pour continuer à torturer le cadavre, tandis que Harry resserrait son étreinte. Il a fini par me flanquer à plusieurs reprises son poing dans la figure pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

Il hurlait  
« ARETTE RONALD ! IL EST MORT, C'EST FINI ! »

Je me suis tourné vers lui, avec l'air d'un fou furieux je suppose, je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer lui aussi…Mon meilleur ami.

« HERMIONE N'EST PAS MORTE RONALD, ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! »

« PAS MORTE ? »  
La phrase se frayait un chemin dans mon cerveau embrumé.  
« PAS MORTE … »  
J'enregistrais l'information… « Pas… morte… »  
Il murmure à mon oreille.  
« Remus a transplané avec elle à Saint Mangouste »  
Et mes jambes se sont dérobées sous moi, foudroyées de douleurs, elles étaient incapables de soutenir plus longtemps ma grande carcasse.  
Harry m'a reçu dans ses bras et, comme je suis beaucoup plus grand et plus lourd, nous nous sommes effondrés par terre, dans la boue.  
Alors qu'il me serrait convulsivement contre lui, je me suis mis à crier ma douleur comme un animal blessé.

Nous sommes restés là, enlacés tout les deux, pendant un temps infini.  
Il me prodiguait des paroles de réconfort que je ne comprenais pas, mais la musique des mots m'apaisait, petit à petit…  
Je n'étais plus qu'une loque …assommé dans les bras de Harry.  
C'est comme ça que l'ordre nous a retrouvé.

Ils m'ont soigné sur place, j'étais couvert de sang et pas seulement celui du mangemort. J'avais essuyé plusieurs sorts qui m'avaient laissé quelques plaies béantes et une jambe brisée.  
Quand à Harry, dans sa fougue à m'arrêter dans mon élan destructeur, il m'avait joyeusement fracassé le nez.

J'étais en piteux état…Pourtant le physique ça n'était pas le plus douloureux, ça j'avais l'habitude…les blessures qui font souffrir le corps finissent toujours par se refermer.

C'est mon moral qui était au plus bas.

Lorsqu'ils m'ont transférés à St Mangouste, personne ne voulait me donner de ses nouvelles…Lorsque je posais des questions aux médicomages, je me heurtais, à des regards navrés et anxieux, à des réponses qui n'étaient que des fins de non recevoir.

Alors j'ai cessé de m'alimenter, j'ai cessé de parler…

Harry était repartit en mission avec Ginny, et à part elle, aucune personne de ma famille n'a su ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
Ils étaient tous, sois en mission, sois comme ma mère et Fred affectés à des hôpitaux de campagne pour soigner les horribles blessures de ceux qui se battaient sur le terrain.  
J'ai donc refusé qu'on les préviennent, on avait besoin d'eux ailleurs, et je ne voulais pas qu'on me tienne la main.

Et moi, j'étais cloué dans ce putain de lit, à cause de ma jambe, dont les os malgré la grande dextérité des médicomages avaient beaucoup de mal à se ressouder.

Et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Hermione.  
Je n'en pouvais plus…je me sentais partir dans un brouillard cotonneux et si confortable, plus rien ne me faisait réagir …elle était morte, j'en étais sur…alors il ne me restait plus rien…

C'était sans compter, sur mon très chiant et très envahissant meilleur ami, qui a une propension certaine à se mêler de la vie des autres et de la mienne en particulier.

Il s'est pointé un matin et m'a vu m'enfoncer avec délectation dans une dépression dont je ne voulais plus sortir …il est reparti sans me parler, l'air furibond.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu hurler dans le couloir jouxtant ma chambre, c'était sa voix et je ne sais pas qui lui répondait car je n'entendais que lui, et des bribes de phrases  
« …inconscient…vu son état…pas difficile …mettre un… »

Encore quelques instants et ils sont venus installer dans ma chambre, tout à coté de mon lit… un autre lit. Je regardais Harry et les médicomages surpris…  
Ils sont ressortis et un peu plus tard, il l'ont emmenée sur un chariot et l'ont installée dans le deuxième lit…Elle …Hermione.  
Pas morte… mais enfoncée dans un profond coma magique depuis deux semaines.  
Je l'ai regardé…bouleversé, ses boucles brunes s'étalaient en vague sur l'oreiller blanc, elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement… mais elle n'était pas là…

Et j'ai fondu en larme comme un gosse, soulagé de la voir vivante et terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.  
Harry a fait sortir tout le monde, il n'a rien dit… par pudeur et m'a laissé me déverser en attendant que je me calme. Puis il s'est assis sur mon lit, m'a tendu un mouchoir, et dans un murmure il m'a confié :  
« Elle va s'en sortir Ron, les médicomages en sont certains depuis ce matin seulement, c'est pour cela que personne ne voulait te donner de nouvelles avant …Ils n'osaient pas, c'est très stupide… mais ils avaient peur de la façon dont tu prendrais la nouvelle. »  
Je lève le regard vers lui, reconnaissant et lui chuchote un merci d'une voix enrouée.  
Il sourit tristement.  
« Quand elle se réveillera… dis lui que tu l'aimes …ne perds plus de temps Ron…La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez peut être plus la chance… de pouvoir vous le dire »

Elle s'est réveillée quelques jours après, surprise de se retrouver dans ma chambre, sans aucune séquelle à part une vilaine cicatrice sur l'épaule droite mais qui s'estomperait avec le temps.  
Je suis ressortis de l'hôpital avant elle, mais je suis venu la voir tous les jours… je ne supportais pas l'éloignement. Nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les deux et sans nous disputer, ce qui amorçait le début d'un grand changement dans nos rapports.

Lorsqu'elle est sortie à son tour de Sainte Mangouste, je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer chez moi, c'était plus simple et nous pourrions panser nos plaies ensemble. Elle a acceptée et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tous les deux, dans mon appartement …

On ne nous a plus confiés de mission, et je soupçonnais Harry d'en être la cause…  
Hermione était encore fragile et moi j'avais failli à mon engagement concernant l'ordre, à savoir me conduire en toute circonstance en être humain doté de compassion et non comme un sauvage meurtrier…  
Si je n'avais pas su me contrôler une fois, ça pouvait recommencer et j'en avais conscience, car je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes actes. Si Hermione était de nouveau menacée j'agirais de la même façon.  
J'étais devenu une menace pour les autres, incapable de faire partie du groupe, quand il n'était pour moi, question que de la protéger …elle.

L'ordre m'affecta donc à Poudlard, je devais sécuriser le château au maximum et donner aux élèves les plus jeunes des cours de DCFM pour qu'ils soient capables de se défendre le mieux possible si les Mangemorts devaient attaquer l'école.  
Ca m'affecta beaucoup de ne plus pouvoir être sur le terrain avec les autres en première ligne, mais, et j'en fut le premier surpris, je me pris d'affection pour tous les petits de premières et deuxièmes années, et je voulus faire le maximum pour qu'eux s'en sortent…  
Ils étaient l'avenir du monde sorcier après tout.

Hermione, fut aussi envoyée à Poudlard dans un but purement stratégique, elle devait étudier les anciennes cartes et découvrir des passages secrets qui auraient pu nous échapper et par où les Mangemorts pourraient envahir Poudlard.  
En décryptant d'anciennes runes, elle découvrit une salle inconnue de tous et même des maraudeurs car elle n'apparaît pas sur leur carte.  
Cette salle, à la différence de la salle sur demande, se trouvait toujours au même endroit entre l'ancienne classe de Rogue et la pièce aux potions, son ouverture, (un trou dans le mur), n'apparaissait entre les deux portes de ses voisines qu'en lançant une imprécation de subrepticité…  
Cette pièce était malheureusement reliée au manoir Malefoy ,haut lieu de réunion des Mangemorts et grâce à nos efforts conjugués ,nous pûmes ,non la faire disparaître c'était impossible, mais la cloîtrer pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'ouvrir sur l'école.

Ils n'attaquèrent pas l'école…  
Mais tous les villages où vivaient des familles de sorcier le furent .Chaque jour les nouvelles les plus dramatiques nous parvenaient, des familles entières… décimées. Certains de mes élèves devinrent orphelins cette années là et je dus avec Hermione compenser la perte de leur famille en leur prodiguant toute l'affection et le soutien dont ils avaient besoin.

La bataille finale, si elle fut terrible , fut aussi un grand soulagement pour tout le monde , le monde sorcier était exsangue ,il avait perdu trop des siens, terriblement déchiré par cette guerre fratricide.

Dans tout ce malheur, nous eûmes énormément de chance, Harry en sortit vivant même s'il était terriblement blessé. Il n'y eu aucune perte Weasley à déplorer et j'en remercie chaque jour Merlin qui veille sur nous …  
Non que je sois devenu mystique, mais je pense que l'on doit des remerciements à quelqu'un quand, après des événements aussi dramatiques, on retrouve tous les gens qui nous sont chers et moi j'ai choisis Merlin par défaut.  
Ce qui fait qu'Hermione me taquine en me traitant de « pieux »… sais pas ce qu'elle veux dire… c'est un mot Moldu il parait, moi un pieux je sais ce que c'est… un bout de bois que l'on enfonce dans la poitrine des vampires et je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport…

Une fois que tout fut terminé, on me demanda de rester professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, j'acceptais, j'aimais mon ancienne école et enseigner était quelque chose que je faisais bien je crois, car j'aimais les enfants.  
De toute façon je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition, c'était confortable comme choix et ça m'évitait de me remettre en question, en cherchant une autre possibilité de carrière.

Pour Hermione, tout fut différent, apres une courte période d'adaptation on lui proposa, la fonction d'assistante du ministre .c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune parvenait à ce poste.  
Sa grande intelligence, son ambition et ses origine Moldu, firent d'elle rapidement la figure montante du ministère… on parle même d'elle comme du prochain premier ministre du monde sorcier.

Hermione est restée chez moi une fois le conflit terminé et nous nous sommes mutuellement réconfortés…  
Nos rapports avaient commencé a changer pendant la dernière période de la guerre à Poudlard…J'ai suivi le conseil de Harry et je me suis déclaré, elle a avoué m'aimer aussi et tout fut beaucoup plus simple, que mon cerveau d'adolescent attardé ne l'avait imaginé.

Nous nous sommes aimés, nous nous aimons ça oui et je l'aimerais toujours, c'est pour ça que ce soir je suis dans ce train, à broyer du noir.  
Ce train qui m'emmène en Bulgarie dans l'école de Durmstrang.  
Ce train qui m'éloigne au rythme de ses boggies de l'amour de ma vie.

Nous avons vécu pendant deux ans un bonheur sans nuage, mon poste à Poudlard me rendait heureux et Mione était très occupée par son travail .Nos soirées étaient merveilleusement romantiques, nous nous sommes un peu repliés sur nous même pour profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre.

Et puis tout doucement insidieusement, les choses ont changées.  
Je me suis mis à ne plus dormir la nuit, je ne me sentais plus comblé, un vide en moi s'installait, je me sentais frustré et je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
Je n'en ai compris la raison que lorsque j'ai vu Fred, mon frère avec son premier né dans les bras, son regard ému couvant son bébé, les baisers dont il couvrait la délicate petite frimousse et Angelina qui les regardait attendrie, des larmes dans les yeux.

J'ai su à ce moment là ce qui me manquait …Une famille, des enfants …un enfant…

Notre relation à Mione et à moi devenait stérile, nous consacrions tellement de temps à nos métiers respectifs que lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous vivions dans une sorte de bulle … mais dans la réalité nous ne partagions plus grand chose, à part nos merveilleux moments d'intimités.

J'essayais de lui parler, mais elle s'est butée…pas d'enfants pour l'instant a-t-elle dit…sa carrière …l'avenir de notre monde, de nombreux changements a instaurer et tous ces dossiers urgents dont elle doit s'occuper…la défense des créatures magiques…et ….tout le reste ;

Je ne pouvais lui demander de sacrifier sa carrière, je l'aimais, alors je me suis mis à rester un peu plus tard avec mes jeunes élèves le soir. Beaucoup étaient orphelins et en m'occupant d'eux, je comblais mon besoin de paternité.

J'ai donc mis toute mon énergie à créer à Poudlard une maison pour les enfants qui n'avait plus de famille, j'ai eu comme soutien Minerva ma chère directrice et aussi Harry et Ginny qui sont tous les deux devenus médicomages.  
Mon projet s'est réalisé et Luna est devenue la directrice de cette maison et la maman de tous les petits, aussi fantasque qu'elle soit, elle leur apporte la fantaisie et le sourire qu'ils ont depuis longtemps perdus.  
Ce que je fais me remplis de joie et me permet d'oublier que ma vie privée est loin d'être parfaite.

Et puis il y eut ce soir là… il y a une semaine…J'étais sortis plus tôt de Poudlard et j'ai eu envie d'aller chercher Mione au ministère, je voulais discuter de nouveau avec elle…de notre avenir et essayer une nouvelle fois de la convaincre.

Lorsque je suis arrivé au ministère, sa secrétaire, une jeune fille timide et effacée qui tremblait chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole, me dit qu'elle était dans son bureau et que je pouvais aller l'y retrouver.  
Ce que je fis.  
Arrivé à deux pas, de la porte ouverte de son bureau, j'ai entendu la voix du ministre, visiblement irrité, je stoppais net ma progression et à ma grande honte, me mis à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

«Hermione, vous êtes promise à une grande carrière, vous vous devez au monde sorcier, ce Weasley vous freine dans vos ambitions…quittez le ! Et donnez vous enfin les moyens d'atteindre le sommet, c'est vraiment ce que tout le monde attend de vous…un petit professeur ne pourra jamais vous aider à vous réaliser, c'est un choix que vous devez faire des maintenant »

Je n'ai pas pu en écouter davantage, je n'ai pas attendu la réponse d'Hermione car je savais qu'elle me briserait en petits morceaux. Je me suis enfuit du ministère en courant, sous l'œil médusé de la petite secrétaire.

Je suis rentré à l'appartement et j'ai réfléchis…beaucoup…Elle était ce que j'avais de plus important au monde et je l'aimais comme un fou …  
Je me devais de la laisser sans entrave, pour qu'elle puisse enfin atteindre les hauts sommets dont parlait le ministre et que moi, petit professeur je ne rejoindrais jamais.

Alors, par amour pour elle et par égard pour mon cœur brisé, j'ai écrit à Durmstrang pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'un professeur et c'était le cas. Pour un an seulement mais ça me laisserait le temps de voir venir et d'envisager l'avenir sous un autre angle.

Hier soir j'ai préparé mon sac de voyage que j'ai caché sous le lit …Je ne veux pas d'adieu elle voudrait me retenir…je n'ai prévenu personne, pas même Harry et Ginny.

Je me suis levé à l'aube et je suis resté un moment à la regarder dormir…  
Elle est si belle, ses boucles brunes recouvrent en partie son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de les repousser pour l'admirer une dernière fois. Je me penche et embrasse doucement la peau veloutée de sa joue, elle sourit dans son sommeil et murmure mon nom…  
Je reste pétrifié… si elle le prononce une deuxième fois je n'aurais jamais le courage de partir alors je m'enfuis sans me retourner.

Le train arrive dans la gare de Sofia, je dois maintenant pendre une correspondance pour Durmstrang où quelqu'un doit m'attendre.

Le quai ou je dois prendre le train pour sorcier est caché derrière une monstrueuse poubelle dans laquelle je fonce allégrement ,au milieu des épluchures et des détritus …je préfère quand même le quai neuf trois quart…  
Mon vieux Ron tu débloques à peine arrivé et déjà nostalgique…

Le voyage dure longtemps, le train remonte vers le nord et la température a baissé. Je m'endors et lorsque je me réveille le train est arrêté, je regarde par la fenêtre et j'aperçois au loin la silhouette d'un château austère.  
Je tire mon sac du filet à bagage et sors du train, en fouillant le quai du regard, pour repérer la personne qui est censée me prendre en charge jusqu'à l'école.

« RONALD ? »

La voix rauque qui m'accueille me fait me retourner d'un bond.

« KRUM ? » Il fronce les sourcils à mon ton peu aimable,

« Que fais tu ici Ronald ? »  
Il ne s'embarrasse pas de fioriture le bulgare, toujours aussi subtil.  
« Je viens occuper, pour un an le poste de professeur de DCFM »  
Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? que je viens jouer au Quidditch ?  
« Et Hermione, elle va te rejoindre ? »  
Non mais qu'est ce que ça peut lui foutre ? …commence vraiment à m'énerver…jamais supporté ce type là.  
Volontairement je ne lui répond pas .Il me scrute de ses petits yeux perçants sans rien dire et grogne un …  
« C'est par là ! » en m'invitant à le suivre au château.

Je m'effondre, une demie heure et cinq kilomètres plus tard, sur le lit de l'austère cellule appelée chambre, que l'on m'a attribué.

Tout mon courage s'est envolé à cet instant et je suis désespéré en pensant à la femme que j'aime et qui est restée là bas… seule et qui doit se poser tellement de questions…La fatigue à raison de moi et l'émotion me submergeant, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler…des larmes de frustration et d'accablement.

C'est le moment que choisit ce crétin de joueur de Quidditch pour frapper à ma porte, j'essuie avec ma manche l'eau qui mouille mon visage et lui ouvre la porte.  
« Veux tu dîner maintenant ou visiter le château »  
J'essaie de maîtriser ma voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas, et me force à l'appeler par son prénom.  
« Désolé Viktor, j'aimerais juste me reposer, je ne dînerais pas ce soir »  
« D'accord, à demain Ronald »  
…C'est ça… à demain Vicky…

Le lendemain je visite le château en compagnie de Viktor qui n'est, finalement pas un mauvais bougre. Il me présente deux futurs collègues qui vivent ici toute l'année, une petite sorcière boulotte et sympathique qui roule les R en m'appelant Rrronald, et un grand homme chauve et discret qui ne m'accorde que peu d'attention.

Les élèves n'arriveront que dans deux semaines, j'ai ainsi le temps de me familiariser avec mon nouveau foyer.  
Le parc est immense et je prends l'habitude, de m'isoler un peu chaque jour, en le visitant Parfois Viktor me rejoint, et comme il parle peu, je m'accommode facilement de sa compagnie.  
Aujourd'hui il me suit à bonne distance, il a l'air nerveux et je m'empêche de me demander pourquoi car à vrai dire je m'en fiche.  
Je m'assoie pour souffler un peu, appuyé conte un grand sapin, je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il se tortille les mains en regardant vers la petite gare que nous apercevons dans le lointain.  
Soudain il se relève du rocher sur lequel il est affalé et fait de grands signes avec ses mains qui pour moi s'apparente plus à des battoirs.  
Je regarde dans la même direction, espérant apercevoir la personne qu'il invective .Je ne vois au loin qu'une petite silhouette qui grimpe le chemin menant au château. Viktor me jette des coups d'œil furtifs, il est de plus en plus nerveux …Pris d'un doute je fixe de nouveau la personne qui vient vers nous…cette petite silhouette fine …cette façon de marcher …cette…MERDE ! HERMIONE ! …qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Je me tourne vers le bulgare fou de rage.  
« C'EST TOI QUI L'A PREVENUE ? »

« oui je lui ai envoyé un hiboux, c'est mieux comme ça Ron, tu es très malheureux et elle aussi »  
Son accent traînant m'insupporte et j'ai envie de lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure pour s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regarde pas.  
Je hausse les épaules, méprisant et murmure  
« Vous venez de perdre un professeur à Durmstrang »  
Et je me dirige d'un pas vif vers le château, je ne veux pas la voir, pas m'expliquer avec elle ,les raisons de mon départ ne regardent que moi et je suis obligé de repartir maintenant.

Je m'enferme dans la petite chambre à laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habituer, extirpe rageusement le sac de dessous mon lit et peste de ne pouvoir transplaner. Comme toutes les écoles du monde sorcier, le château et ses alentours sont protégés magiquement et on ne peux ni y entrer, ni en sortir en transplanant.  
Je fourre mes affaires sans prendre le temps de les ranger dans mon bagage et je m'assoie sur mon lit désespéré…Je mets ma tête dans mes mains et me reproche de ne pas avoir prévenu Viktor que je ne désirais plus voir Hermione. Pour ma défense je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient toujours en contact.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur une Hermione furieuse.  
Merde… pas envie de m'engueuler avec elle …pas le courage.

« RONALD WEASLEY… EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI TU ES PARTI …COMME CA ? »

« Je ne veux plus vivre avec toi …je pensais que c'étais clair »  
Mon ton est cassant, pas question que je m'attendrisse sinon je suis fichu.  
Je vois à son mouvement de recul que je l'ai blessée.

Son regard noir se pose sur moi et j'y lis tout le mépris dont elle est capable.  
« Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire en face ? Il a fallut que tu te sauves, que tu fuis si loin, je te fais peur à ce point ?…Je croyais que tu étais un Griffondor et c'est bien le courage qui nous caractérise n'est ce pas ? …Mais pour toi le choixpeau a du se tromper… Tu est un lâche Ronald …La personne la plus vil que je connaisse, tu sais dans quel état j'étais en me réveillant ce jour là ? Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ton sac et tes vêtements avait disparus, je n'ai rien compris, je me suis rongée pour avoir un indice, une lueur qui me dise pourquoi tu étais parti, j'ai ameuté tout le monde, ta famille est morte d'inquiétude, Harry est furieux contre toi et Ginny n'arrête pas de pleurer … »

Je ne réagis pas à son violent pamphlet.  
Elle me saisit alors par les épaules et me secoue comme un prunier.

« REGARDES MOI ! »  
Je lève les yeux vers elle et murmure  
« Va t en Hermione ! »

Elle sursaute, fait un pas en arrière, me lance un regard lourd de reproches et s'enfuit par la porte restée ouverte.

Et moi je reste à contempler le beau gâchis que j'ai fait de ma vie.

J'empoigne mon sac et sans un regard en arrière, je sors de ce château où j'aurais finalement si peu vécu.  
J'emprunte le sentier pour rejoindre la petite gare quand j'entends quelqu'un courir lourdement derrière moi, je ne me retourne pas, je sais d'avance qui cherche à me rattraper.  
Maudit bulgare !

Je grogne sans le voir.  
« Barres toi Krum ! »  
« NON ! Tu vas m'écouter cette fois ! » Il me saisis brutalement par le bras, ce qui a le don de très légèrement… mais alors très légèrement m'énerver.  
Je me tourne vers lui, le toise d'un regard froid et grince entre mes dents.  
« Lâche moi… IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET BARRES TOI ! »  
Je m'échauffe un peu, le sang des Weasley probablement.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il fait l'erreur, il ne lâche pas mon bras et me menace…  
« NON WEASLEY ! TU VAS M'ECOUTER QUE TU LE VEUILLE OU NON ! TU ES VRAIMENT UN SALE CON ET JE NE SAIS VRAIMENT PAS CE QU'ELLE TE TROUVE, MAIS JE LE FAIT POUR ELLE PARCE QUE JE L'AIME BEAUCOUP »  
La parole de trop…  
Mon poing, devenu brusquement indépendant, s'écrase sur sa face dans un craquement sonore. Le sang jaillit par saccades de son nez en bouillie…et ne tarde pas à s'échapper de mon arcade sourcilière qu'il me fracasse avec une joie sauvage. Nous nous empoignons avec brutalité et c'est à celui qui flanquera le plus de coups poings à l'autre …La fureur qui me dévore les entrailles me donne bientôt l'avantage. Toutes les frustrations, la colère, la misère qui sont mon lot depuis quelques mois rejaillissent dans la satisfaction que j'éprouve à réduire son visage en purée.

Je le frappe aveuglément comme un dément.  
Et…tout à coup je m'effondre par terre…Stupéfixé par je ne sais qui…Une tête apparaît au dessus de moi , deux yeux verts brillants de rage,une baguette encore fumante…et la voix de mon meilleur ami froide et coupante.  
« Tu as finis ton cirque Ronald ? Je vais lever le sort mais si tu te jette de nouveau sur Viktor celui que je te lancerai n'aura rien d'une partie de plaisir pour toi ! »  
Je sens à son ton cassant qu'il ne plaisante pas.

Il lève le sort et se précipite sur Viktor qui gémit, je me redresse et le regarde et ma colère retombant, je ne suis pas très fier de moi, son nez est cassé, ses pommettes explosées, une grande balafre lui barre le front et on ne voit plus à quoi il ressemble, tellement il est couvert de sang .Et le plus inquiétant, son bras gauche fait un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps.  
« Aides moi Ronald ! » Je réponds à l'ordre du survivant en me précipitant pour soulever le corps meurtris du bulgare qui en me voyant a un haut le corps…  
« C'est bon Viktor, Weasley va m'aider à te ramener au château » La voix d'Harry s'est faite amicale et rassurante pour s'adresser à Viktor, mais jamais je ne l'avais entendu m'appeler Weasley…Je crois que ça n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

Nous marchons en silence en soutenant le garçon chacun d'un coté, à chaque pas je ressens des douleurs lancinantes dans tout mon corps, du sang coule de mon visage sur ma robe de sorcier qui commence à être bien imbibée…Ca n'a pas l'air d'émouvoir Harry, qui évite de me regarder et serre les dents dans un effort louable pour ne pas exploser tout de suite.  
Nous déposons le bulgare à l'infirmerie de l'école, ou l'infirmier, un petit sorcier âgé et minuscule, le voit arriver avec un air horrifié et demande ce qui lui est arrivé.  
« Rien …un accident …je suis tombé d'un rocher… » Murmure Viktor en avalant difficilement sa salive, un filet de sang coulant sur son menton.  
« Tout les deux ? »Le petit sorcier fixe mon visage sanguinolent d'un air surpris.  
Je m'apprête à répondre, à dire ce qui s'est réellement passé, je veux assumer ma responsabilité dans cette histoire.  
Mais je n'en ai pas le temps, Viktor et Harry se lancent un regard éloquent et Harry me tire par le bras …  
« Pas de soucis pour celui ci, ça n'est rien, merci. Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure Viktor… »  
Et il me pousse sans ménagement hors de la petite pièce.  
Je m'apprête à recevoir l'engueulade de ma vie. Je veux m'expliquer avec lui, je sens que je l'ai déçu et ça je ne le supporte pas …son opinion est pour moi plus importante que celles de tous mes frères réunis.  
« Ecoute Harry… »  
Il lève une main pour me faire taire ;  
« Stop ! Tais toi ! Où c'est moi qui fracasse ta tête d'imbécile ! » Son regard me laisse glacé par toute l'amertume qu'il contient.  
Il continue de marcher en silence et je le suis comme un gosse pris en faute.  
Puis j'explose.  
« Bon OK, c'est très con ce que j'ai fait… mais j'étais fou de rage, il a prévenu Hermione que j'étais ici, il s'est mêlé de… »

« QUOI ? »

Il s'est arrêté brusquement et je l'ai percuté, il me repousse brutalement contre un mur, bousillant un peu plus mon dos qui me fait un mal de chien…

« DIS MOI QUE JE RËVE RON…MEME TOI TU NE PEUX PAS ETRE AUSSI INCROYABLEMENT STUPIDE ? ».

Les vannes sont ouvertes et je sais que quoi que je fasse, elles ne sont pas prêtes de se refermer. Il me regarde d'un air dégoûté. Et je me sens mal à l'aise tout à coup.  
Je voudrais lui parler mais les mots n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres, je me sens transpercé par son regard, froid et coupant comme la pierre dont ils portent la couleur.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et soupire.  
« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi Ron ? »  
Je reste muet …Petit à petit… toute l'horreur de la situation commence à éclairer mon esprit…Je me sens nauséeux …devant ce que je viens de faire subir à ce malheureux garçon.

Harry, voit le changement de mon attitude, sans que je le lui dise, il a toujours lu en moi.

Je suis bientôt pris de hoquets et de tremblements et je vomis là au milieu du couloir de cette école ou je n'enseignerais jamais.  
Harry n'a pas un geste de compassion, il me laisse cracher mes tripes, à quatre pattes sur le carrelage froid qui recouvre le sol.  
J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration, je m'essuie la bouche avec la manche de ma robe imbibée de sang, puis me relève doucement toujours envahi par la nausée.

«Allons dans ta chambre, il faut que je te soigne »  
Harry est médicomage, un des meilleurs avec ma sœur et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas occupé du bulgare.

Je le conduis dans ma petite cellule où je m'effondre sur le lit, je ressens de plus en plus les douleurs lancinantes que les coups de Viktor ont provoquées sur moi.  
« Déshabille toi ! »  
Harry m'aide à retirer ma robe de sorcier sans aucun ménagement, je grimace mais par fierté, ma bouche ne laisse échapper aucun son.  
Je suis bientôt en caleçon et Harry tâte les parcelles de mon corps qui ont le plus souffert. Il répare d'abord mon arcade qui s'est brisé sous le premier coup de Viktor, en l'enduisant d'un onguent épais et parfumé. Puis passant sa baguette sur mon torse il décèle plusieurs côtes cassées, il me lance un sort pour ressouder les os, puis enserre mon buste dans une épaisse bande qu'il serre à m'en faire crier. Enfin il soigne toutes les petites plaies qui s'étalent sur mon visage et mes bras avec divers baumes tirés d'une sacoche, qu'au prime abord je n'avais pas remarquée.  
Tout cela sans un mot de sa part, juste, de temps en temps, un soupir d'exaspération.

« C'est finit, tu peux mettre ton pyjama et te coucher, je vais te donner une potion sans rêve »

« Non Harry, je m'en vais ce soir, mes bagages sont prêts… j'ai vraiment été lamentable… »

« Ca, tu as fait fort, explique moi maintenant pourquoi tu as fracassé la tête de ce pauvre garçon ? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu étais jaloux à cause de son penchant pour Hermione, ça serait trop pitoyable »

Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me regarde, patient, attendant une réponse que je n'ai pas envie de lui donner.  
Et puis, je me sens aussi stupide que le gamin de quatrième année qui s'énervait contre sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle avait dansé avec un autre garçon.  
« Ouais ! on peux pas dire que tu as beaucoup évolué ! »

Je le dévisage surpris …Ah c'est vrai… il est legilimens mon meilleur copain…tout pour plaire.

« Ecoute Ron, je ne vais pas t'infliger un sermon ce soir, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu es un enseignant non d'un chien ! Si Mc Gonagall vient à avoir vent de ton comportement d'aujourd'hui, elle réunit le conseil de Poudlard et tu seras renvoyé sur le champ .Tu es un exemple pour tous les gosses dont tu t'occupes, il est temps que tu grandisses. Ce soir, si Viktor avait voulu, il brisait ta carrière et ce serait dommage car tu es un grand professeur Ron, le meilleur qu'il y ai eu à Poudlard .Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Minerva qui l'a confié à Hermione .Elle est très fière de ton travail Hermione, tu t'en rends compte au moins »

Je murmure  
« Je ne travaille plus à Poudlard de toute façon »

« Désolé de te décevoir vieux, mais Mc Go a déchiré ta démission elle ne voulait pas te perdre et espérait que tu recouvrerais la raison. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu t'es sauvé de cette façon. Je pourrai ainsi, peut être faire entendre raison à ta sœur, pour qu'elle ne t'achève pas lorsqu'elle te reverra. »

Je souris à l'évocation de Ginny si prompt à s'énerver, tout le portrait de notre mère.

Et je lui déballe tout, et surtout la vraie raison, mon amour pour Mione que je ne veux pas piéger dans une relation où elle s'étiole.

Pendant tout le temps de mon récit, il ne dit mot, mais ouvre des yeux ronds de stupéfaction.  
« Mais je ne te comprends pas Ron, tu n'a pas entendu la réponse d'Hermione à Scrimgeour alors comment peux tu penser qu'elle est d'accord avec lui ? …Si tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? »

« Comme je te l'ai expliqué, Mione pense à sa carrière et c'est normal, elle est tellement brillante et moi je ne suis qu'un minable petit prof qui aspire à une vie bien banale. J'aimerai l'épouser avoir des enfants avec elle…mais je ne veux pas l'enfermer dans une petite boite, je ne veux pas qu'elle ai des regrets.  
Alors je préfères avoir des remords en l'abandonnant pour qu'elle poursuive sa vie…sans le boulet que je ne manquerait pas de devenir …Scrimgeour avait raison »

Je baisse la tête, accablé par le poids de ce que je viens de lui confier.

« Tu es vraiment le plus grand crétin que la terre ai porté si tu t'imagine que Hermione privilégierait son boulot à votre bonheur »  
Je lui fais remarquer que notre vie de couple était loin d'être parfaite.  
Il soupire et me conseille.  
«Ecoute, remets ton voyage, à demain, comme ça, tu pourras parler à Hermione, elle le mérite non ?de toute façon tu as besoin d'une nuit de sommeil et puis tu dois quand même quelques excuses à Viktor »  
Je concède que le bulgare mérite que je lui fournisse quelques explications quand à mon accès de brutalité à son encontre. Et puis, même sans la potion, je me sens épuisé, alors je m'accorde encore une nuit dans ce château.

Harry se lève de mon lit et me donne une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule en s'en allant.  
Je vocifère contre lui  
« HE… c'est douloureux ! »  
Il me renvoie un large sourire  
« Bien fait ! Tu l'as mérité »

Le lendemain, à l'aube, je suis réveillé par une douce caresse sur ma joue. J'ouvre difficilement mes yeux, tuméfiés par la bagarre de la veille. J'aperçois, par la petite fente que m'autorise péniblement mes paupières, Hermione, qui se tient là où était assis Harry hier soir.  
« Salut toi ! » Je vois à ses yeux rougis qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi.  
Elle passe sa main fraîche sur mon visage et je soupire d'aise, ses caresses sont plus efficaces que les baumes d'Harry.  
« Tu sais que tu es… »  
Je lui coupe la parole ;  
« Oui je sais… le plus grand crétin que la terre ai porté…Harry me l'a déjà dit … »  
« Harry a toujours eu beaucoup plus de bon sens que toi… » Dit elle en riant doucement.

Je fronce les sourcils …enfin, dans la mesure ou je peux le faire et je me soulève sur un coude en grimaçant de douleur.  
Elle me dévisage alarmée ?  
« Tu as mal ? »  
« C'est rien…va passer …demanderais une potion à Harry… »  
« Ca m'étonnerais, il est reparti ce matin, apres avoir parlé avec moi…de toi »  
« Je … »  
« Non Ronald, c'est toi qui m'écoute .je suis furieuse contre toi, tu le sais, tu t'es vraiment conduit comme un imbécile. Lorsque tu es venu au ministère ce jour là, en fait… Scrimgeour me débitait son petit laïus car… je venais de lui donner ma démission. »

« QQUOI ? »

Je suis abasourdi par la nouvelle.

« Mais… et ta carrière…la politique… tout ça ??? »

« J'avoue que ça m'a amusée…un temps .Je me sentais importante et flattée de toute cette attention que l'on me portait…Mais tu sais le ministère ce n'est qu'un travail administratif…Alors j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Et puis, j'ai vu ta détresse lorsque tu as vu Fred avec son bébé, je te voyais malheureux mais… comprends moi je n'étais pas …prête…Et je me suis mise à être jalouse de toi de ton travail… »

Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien.

Elle me sourit  
« Oui Ron, tu fait un travail merveilleux et tu n'en as même pas conscience, tu as créé cette maison pour les enfants, tu sers à quelque chose, tu es brillant… alors que moi j'avais un rôle de potiche auprès du ministre. Et je voyais bien notre couple qui se sclérosait, toi qui rentrais de plus en plus tard ?j'ai même été jalouse de Luna car tu passais plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi… »

Je me lève à présent et la prend doucement dans mes bras, notre relation n'était donc qu'un énorme malentendu ?

Elle pleure doucement contre mon torse et je la berce.  
« Tu vois, c'est quand tu es parti que je me suis rendue compte de tout ce que j'avais perdu, ton amour, ta présence, toi …tes bras qui ont toujours été là pour que je m'y réfugie…Je… »

Elle renifle et je lui souffle.  
« C'est bon Mione… J'ai compris l'idée générale… et je vais revenir mon amour… et nous allons recommencer …en mieux »

Je lève son menton et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes si douce et je suis de nouveau au paradis. Nous nous ne nous rassasions pas l'un de l'autre .Nous nous comblons mutuellement de tout l'amour que nous pouvons nous donner.

Elle se sépare de moi et plonge son regard chocolat dans mes yeux …l'air un peu gênée et joyeux à la fois …  
« J'avais autre chose à te dire Ron… »  
Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure signe que c'est très important, ce qu'elle va m'annoncer et elle me lâche.  
« Je suis… prête maintenant … »

Je la regarde sans comprendre…puis… comme un rideau de lumière qui s'ouvrirait devant moi…Je saisis ce qu'elle veut me dire et… je suffoque et j'ai du mal à respirer.  
« Mione … » Je ne peux terminer ma phrase, je l'enlace et la serre contre moi, submergé par une vague d'amour et de bonheur mêlé.  
« Tu es sûre »  
« Plus que sûre …je veux un bébé de toi Ron »  
Je la soulève, elle n'est pas plus lourde qu'un fétu de paille, et je la dépose sur le petit lit.  
« Qu'est ce que tu… ? »  
« Chut …je pensais que peut être on pourrait… ? »

Elle me sourit doucement et je me liquéfie, puis elle m'attire dans ses bras et je sais que je ne suis pas prêt d'aller présenter mes excuses à Viktor…  
Mais j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire …le petit Weasley que je désire depuis si longtemps avec la femme dont je rêve depuis mes onze ans.

Plus tard, je remercierais Merlin pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, car quand on a tellement de bonheur dans la vie… il faut bien remercier quelqu'un… pas vrai ?

* * *

Une tite review??? 


End file.
